Advances in semiconductor processing and logic design have permitted an increase in the amount of logic that may be present on integrated circuit devices. As a result, computer system configurations have evolved from a single or multiple integrated circuits in a system to multiple hardware threads, multiple cores, multiple devices, and/or complete systems on individual integrated circuits. Additionally, as the density of integrated circuits has grown, the power requirements for computing systems (from embedded systems to servers) have also escalated. Furthermore, software inefficiencies, and its requirements of hardware, have also caused an increase in computing device energy consumption. In fact, some studies indicate that computing devices consume a sizeable percentage of the entire electricity supply for a country, such as the United States of America. As a result, there is a vital need for energy efficiency and conservation associated with integrated circuits. These needs will increase as servers, desktop computers, notebooks, Ultrabooks™, tablets, mobile phones, processors, embedded systems, etc. become even more prevalent (from inclusion in the typical computer, automobiles, and televisions to biotechnology).
Also, current and future processors are being targeted for ever-shrinking form factors, such that processors conventionally designed for larger computer systems such as servers, desktops, and laptops are targeted for incorporation into tablet computers, electronic readers, smartphones, personal digital assistants and so forth. In these small form factor devices, a processor is expected to provide the same level of performance and responsiveness as in a traditional larger form factor device. However, due to form factor limitations, the size and capability of power delivery components of the device such as inductors, amount of decoupling capacitors, battery, and adapter/power supply become severely constrained. For a processor to attain a higher performance level or provide increased responsiveness, it consumes greater current as it bursts to a high power level for short durations of time. However, bursting to higher power levels places increased stress on the downstream power delivery components. Due to form factor limitations in smaller form factor devices, the downstream power delivery components cannot sustain long periods of high power residency or frequent bursts to these high power levels, and thus a conflict exists between responsiveness and platform capabilities.